In Memoriam
by Black Komagoro
Summary: In Memoriam of one who was left forgotten. DH SPOILERS!


Disclaimer: Ok, so none of these characters belong to me, thought I wouldn't mind if some of them did… At all. They belong to J.K. Rowling and all that.

Notes: POV, may be a bit ooc but this is a special POV, so I don't care :p **SPOILER ALERT!** This fic contains information about **Deathly Hallows!** You have been **warned**, read at your own risk!

**In Memoriam  
**

_I can't go yet, I want to go there and see you again after so many years, but I must remain here. He won't let me go, his need is so strong I don't have any other choice, he needs closure I guess. Even now, being in this state I can't completely read his mind, I always used to see inside it so easily. I think he knows I'm here, and that is why he won't let me see._

_I follow him through the night, he escaped from them and went out in the night not focusing in anything except his destination. But I see and I hate everything that has taken place this night, so many have gone so many sacrificed. He won't turn his head though and I don't think I can't blame him, I still follow him even though I don't want to. _

_I want to **go**, I want to see you again._

_He stops at the gates and turns around looking back for the first time and his fists clench, he's angry and I'm sure you understand him too. He closes his eyes and turns around again, giving his back to the half destroyed place he still calls a home. We are approaching the village and I tense, for I now know where is he going and I don't want to go there, but I'm unable to stop myself._

_You knew he would do this didn't you? That's why I can't go there yet isn't it? You always managed to make me do whatever you wanted, well most of the time… I still don't understand, I shouldn't be here, but I am._

_The village is also very damaged nothing escaped from them and us, after all that is what a war brings with it, death and destruction. I follow and he doesn't even know, I'm glad for it. We leave the main part of the village behind and now I am afraid, I don't want to see it. I don't want to see the truth and how scary it can be, I'm scared, please don't leave me alone._

_He stops; the place has never changed its appearance, old and creepy, looks like it is about to fall, but never does. It seems that he doesn't want to go in there either, but he will I can feel his determination, a thing I'm grateful for he wouldn't have made it if he had not had that. He's like you and maybe that's why I'm still following._

_The door's creaking noise when opens makes me focus once again on him, he enters carefully and let the moon illuminate the inside. He's afraid but keeps going and I'm going with him, I don't know if I'm doing this because of you or him but I want to think it is for you. We finally get there, and I can't see it I close my eyes for a moment and then focus my eyes in his face._

_He's crying, and I don't get it, why is he crying? He shouldn't, that's nothing to him is it? Just the traitor and assassin who was finally finished in a horrendous way by his master, why is he __**crying**__? I get closer and can see his face, he's just not crying, he's mourning and it confuses me. He kneels down and cleans the body, the blood is gone and the wounds are bandaged, it's no use anymore. I see him open his mouth, is he going to say something? Do you know what it is? Will you tell me before he does? No, you won't because you want me to hear it from him, don't you?_

"If they are going to see your body professor, it won't be the one of a beaten man… You don't deserve that"

_I can't believe what I am hearing and seeing, he's fixing the body to look the way it always did. It could have been killed by an avada for all it seemed, all blood was cleaned and the robes and hair fixed. Please tell me why is he doing this? I don't understand and it scares me, you know I don't like when people do something unexpected, especially him._

"Now you look like the same man I've known for the last seven years professor, a proud and brave man… Yes, I didn't know that until it was too late, but still"

_**Shut up!** Don't say anything more! This not right, you should leave that body there to be forgotten and eaten by bugs and rats! Please make him stop, make him leave it there and go away!_

_Why don't you listen? Why is he taking the body away and towards the village and then the castle? Just let it rest in peace, they will tear it apart and delight themselves with having someone, even if dead, to beat to a pulp. _

_But he's taking it away and his way towards the castle is every time shorter, why is the return always shorter? I don't want to see those people reaction, I don't want to see their faces of satisfaction. And there is no going back, for I can't leave and you still keep walking, and there's someone waiting for you. _

"Harry?"

_But he just shook his head and kept going, his other friend follows as he takes the body to the great hall, were they put all the other ones who died fighting for the light. People are looking at him way to shocked to do anything, and he keeps walking and I'm behind him. No one notices, and I can see some of the faces reacting, starting to show their hatred towards the man he's carrying._

"What the hell is this Harry?! That thing is a monster, a killer!"

_But he won't listen, he gets to the staff table and gently let the body rest on it, he crosses the arms over the chest and clears the face of some strands of hair, so everyone could see the face. So everyone could see the man they all hated dead and finished once and for all. I suddenly turn and see another boy, he's crying too, looking at the body in shock and sadness. I can't understand that either, I thought he also disliked that body, even if it had been his head of house._

_He takes his wand and cast the sonorous, and I want to go more than ever but his grief keeps me here, as if my feet were tied with lead._

"Please keep silence!"

_I still hate the way people just do as he pleases, but I know they have powerful reasons to do so. For the body he just put over the staff table and took so much care for is mine, one Severus Snape, The Half-Blood Prince. And the boy who is so concerned and hurting so much is none other than Harry Potter, you son Lily._

"I know you all think this man was a heartless killer, but I'm sure you all also remember my last words to Voldemort"

_What? Lily what in Merlin's name is that boy going to do? Please don't let him, I didn't want others to **know**!_

"Severus Snape was Dumbledore's man, he sacrificed everything to keep his word and keep me safe… Even when my destiny was to die at Tom's hands. Snape took very bad decisions as we all have done once or twice in life, Dumbledore did it, Regulus Black did it, Peter Pettigrew did it… And I did it, I choose not to believe the headmaster's words of trust in this man…"

_I can't hear this! I don't want all those people **pity**!_

"He gave everything he had to protect someone he loved, and after she died, her son… Severus Snape had that thing Tom didn't, and that sole thing made him a hero, just as those who lies here tonight. Tom didn't know love, he didn't understand it and so he believed Snape's words of desire and pure blooded women… Severus Snape's patronus was a doe, as my mother's"

_No! Don't say anymore I don't want them to know!_

"Dumbledore asked this man to kill him, for that was the only way to stop Tom Riddle's increasing greed and thirst of power… He was dying and preferred to die at the hands of the man he trusted the most than at the hands of others, or even worst, at the hands of a boy who still had his soul clean… For Snape this task was the most difficult and heart breaking of all those he had to do, for he respected Dumbledore so much he would do anything he asked… All that because of love"

_NO! PLEASE STOP!_

"He protected me this year too during my task, he brought the weapon I needed so much to me and finally helped me understand what was my duty, what I was supposed to do and he did it while hiding from Tom, risking his life and finally just moments before he died… I owe him this victory, and I will grant him his last wish. Severus Snape, a man, a teacher and a hero will be buried next to my mother's grave, and will forever be remembered as a good man…"

_Stupid Potter! As you father you never think before you act! Stupid Gryffindors, Lily you better keep your husband away from me once I manage to get there, or I'll make his after life miserable._

"Many have died tonight, many lost family a friends… If those who now rest in peace are hearing my words, please receive a hero as you all are"

_He's crying again Lily, he should stop doing that it's not manly and you better not tell me anything when I get there. I'm dead so please spare me, and I'm asking myself again why the bloody hell I'm still doing here. Why can't I go there with you, I want to see your face again so badly._

_He moving again, leaving my body there, for all of them to see at least he did a good job, I look as if I were just sleeping, none of the wounds Nagini did to me can be seen. I follow, his friends want to stop him but he held his hand, what now?_

"I still have a few things to do Ron, I forgot to do something before and I need to rectify that mistake… I'll be back soon"

_That's sickening and do not laugh Lily, please. He turns to the Granger girl, she's smart but should know when to just stop talking, though that may help her if she wants to take a career as a lawyer or something among those lines._

"Please Hermione, take care of his body, don't let others do anything to him ok?"

_She nods, and I feel like vomiting and also like hitting your stupid son on his head, of all people he had to choose **her**. Ok, now he's moving again, I look back to see her going to the head table and taking place next to my body, at least I know she will do as asked, she would never deny something to your son._

_He's leaving the castle again and heads to the forbidden forest, what is he plotting now? I hate when he does that he looks too much like his father, and you know I don't like your husband at all. You should answer me at least, I feel like an idiot talking to empty air you know?_

"Accio Hallow"

_Well, he has the elder wand in one hand, his own in the other and that damn cloak is in Weasley's care, so… Oh, no… NO! Don't you dare Potter! Damn! No, don't turn it, just leave it were it was! _"Leave me alone!"

"I'm sorry professor… But I really needed to see you one last time"

_And now he's looking at me Lily, with those damn eyes that are so much like yours, why are you letting him do this?!_

"Well, I very well could have lived my afterlife without seeing you Potter… What do you want?"

"Mostly, to say sorry… I shouldn't have doubted you, I should have trusted Dumbledore"

"It wouldn't have changed anything Potter"

"No, at least not my fate, but maybe yours… If I had trusted you, you may be alive right now"

"Didn't you understand anything of what the headmaster told you?"

_Now he's looking at me with that expression of utterly idiocy, and I feel a little bit more satisfied. You know that your husband looked the same, most of the time? I may be a bit glad he got your brains Lily, or at least part of them or he would have been doomed._

"What do you mean?"

"You must not fear death Potter, for it's just the next step in your life… I'm not sad because of my death, I'm going somewhere better and who knows… This time I may even be happy"

_For the first time since he has known me he saw me smile, I could not help it I just feel lighter now and somehow I know I'm finally leaving this plane. Besides it shocked the hell out of him and that pleases me._

"Professor… I want you to know a few things, I need to tell you things I should have said before…"

_Oh damn, I'm finally happy and he had to wreck it all._

"What is that Potter?

"Professor, I'm sorry for everything I should have done and didn't, I'm sorry I never believed in you… Also, I want you to know that I'm very proud of you, I'm glad I had the chance to meet a man like you and to know that even snakes can be brave… You are one of the bravest men I've ever known"

_I… I'm… Damn_

"Potter…"

"Professor, your body will be buried next to my mother's and I know she won't mind, I'm sure she cares very deeply for you… One last thing, if I ever have kids, would you mind if I named one of them after you?"

_What the **hell** can you possibly say to something like that?! Stupid Potter… Uh? What is that? I shouldn't be able to feel any scents in this state…I know this scent._

"I'm sure he won't mind son…"

"Hello mom… Thanks for coming… Thank you all"

_I turn around slowly, part of me was feeling extremely happy, the other, felt dread, and it wasn't so wrong to feel it. There, right behind the only woman I have ever loved were all those nosy people who just didn't know when to go away and give people privacy. _

"I… Lily"

_And damn myself for not being able to form a coherent phrase._

"Severus… Thank you for protecting him so hard"

_I find myself being hugged by the only person I have wanted to see since more than sixteen years ago. And it feels good, warm and just plain right, I close my eyes and feel silent tears leave my traitorous eyes._

"Mom, please take care of him now…"

"I will son… You take care of yourself and those you care so much about"

"I will mom…"

_I let her go when I feel someone tapping my shoulder, and I frown at the face I'm seeing, because is the face that took her away from me._

"I owe you an apology Snape… So, well please accept my apologies, and thank you for protecting my son, even when you hated me so much…"

_I see Black and Lupin getting close also and I feel suddenly scared, I did a lot of horrible things and I still can't forgive myself so easily._

"Severus, they forgave you and also feel sorry for what they did to you… We all made mistakes, but is remorse and the strong wish to do your best to repair the damage what grants you an opportunity to finally be happy… And who knows, have another chance"

_I turn and see the headmaster, he's smiling like he always did when he was alive. Maybe I do deserve to finally rest in peace and if second chances allow it, maybe get the opportunity to be happy._

"Professor, I know you didn't want people to know, but I wouldn't be able to live with myself letting you die a hated man… You are a hero, like all those behind you, I'm happy to have known you finally professor, for you **are** a very good man"

_I don't know what to say anymore, the boy is nothing like his father and so alike at the same time. Lily's influence really improved Potter's genes. _

"I'm sorry too Potter… It seems that I should have given you another chance too. And thank you, for not letting them see me in the state Voldemort left me"

"I would never professor, you deserve respect"

"And now you decide that, don't you? If I could I would take one trillion points from Gryffindor"

_They are laughing, I'm being serious and they laugh, the injustice._

"Severus, my boy, it's time to leave…"

_I hate when he calls me that, but I nod and look at Potter, I raise my hand and for the first time in my life touch him just because I felt like it. I can't really touch him though, it's estrange I'm not a ghost but I'm not flesh either so I can't really describe this feeling._

"Harry, if anything… I also feel proud of you, not many would have been brave enough o do what you did… Thank you"

"You're… You're welcome professor… Severus"

_He's crying and I don't feel even the smallest desire to taunt him for it, for I'm doing it too and I finally understand that I grew to care maybe more than just a bit for this arrogant and brave boy. _

"Take care Harry"

_I turn around and see all those who also died tonight and years before, the Weasley twin is grinning and I can't help a small smirk in return. _

"Good bye Professor Severus Snape"

_And I'm gone, ready to look at him from above._

-.-.-

Harry went back to the castle and to the headmaster's office, he climbed the stairs and entered the empty room. He walked calmly towards the desk and took the elder wand, waved it and soon a moving picture of the last headmaster appeared in the table, it was the same size as Dumbledore's and he very carefully set it next to the other.

"Severus Snape, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

He smiled and closed his eyes, now he could be at complete peace, he had cleared the man's name and put him in his rightful place. Maybe in the future, and if he was lucky, he may occupy that office one day and he would seek the knowledge of those he admired and respected so much.

He looked at the sleeping man in the picture and winking at Dumbledore he left the office and closed the door. He would go back to the Great Hall, and do what he was supposed to do, the bodies would be taken care of and the burials would take place soon, and he wanted to make sure that Snape's burial got the importance it deserved, because all the others would have it, but it was his duty to ensure the man's glory.

The rest, as they say, is another story.

**The End.**

**_In loving memory of a brave and loving man, even if he didn't want people to know._**

**_We will always remember you, Severus Snape, Potions Master._**

Ok, I know I should be continuing Awakenings and Getting you Back, but I got this idea in my mind and couldn't keep going till I finally wrote it down.

I really hope you liked it and sorry to all those who expected to see some slash here, but this is a canon compatible story. It was my intention to focus completely on Snape and how Harry saw his death and how it affected him. After I read the book I felt that after what he saw and heard not using the stone to at least say sorry and thank him for what he did was just wrong. Besides, didn't you notice that they never mention what happened with Snape's body or where was he buried?

So there you have it, a complete non slash story, totally focused in the character I loved the most. Severus Snape deserves recognition and respect. By the way, Snape also looked younger just as James, Sirius and all the others in the book.


End file.
